Barret Manor Missions
__TOC__ Missions *There are several NPCs associated with the various Factions. but since there are no Faction rep rewards or requirements associated with any of these missions, they are listed only as subcategories instead of separate from the other neutral missions. AP Mission(s) *Graham 807: Winter of Discontent **Winter of Discontent (2) **Winter of Discontent (3) **Blood Legacies **Blood Legacies (2) **Blood Legacies (3) **Flesh and Blood **Flesh and Blood (2) **Flesh and Blood (3) **Flesh and Blood (4) (1 AP, Long Screwdriver, LifeNet Hacking Tool) *Nigel Verence: Evil vs. Good **Evil vs. Good (2) **Evil vs. Good (3) **Evil vs. Good (4) **Ruthless **Ruthless (2) **Ruthless (3) **Ruthless (4) **Imminent Domain **Imminent Domain (2) **Imminent Domain (3) **Imminent Domain (4) **Imminent Domain (5) **Imminent Domain (6) **Integral Domain **Integral Domain (2) (1 AP) :This mission-line is only able to begin after completing the Imminent Domain (3) mission above. *Ezratainment *:At this point, you have the choice to either get guns and ammo from the Enforcers or knives (and such) from the Chota. **Enforcer Option ***Factional Dependencies (Enforcer) ***Factional Dependencies (Enforcer) (2) ***Factional Dependencies (Enforcer) (3) **Chota option ***Factional Dependencies (Chota) * *:At this point, you have the choice to get medical supplies from the Lightbearers or trade supplies from the Travelers. **Lightbearer Option ***Factional Dependencies (Lightbearer) ***Factional Dependencies (Lightbearer) (2) ***Factional Dependencies (Lightbearer) (3) **Traveler Option ***Factional Dependencies (Traveler) ***Factional Dependencies (Traveler) (2) ***Factional Dependencies (Traveler) (3) * *:At this point, you have the choice to get food from the Vistas or a gadget from the Techs. **Vista Option ***Factional Dependencies (Vista) ***Factional Dependencies (Vista) (2) ***Factional Dependencies (Vista) (3) **Tech Option ***Factional Dependencies (Tech) ***Factional Dependencies (Tech) (2) ***Factional Dependencies (Tech) (3) *Chasing Rebels **Chasing Rebels (2) **Chasing Rebels (3) (Gray Cowboy Boots, Studded Leather Belt, Black Leather Glove) **A Return (1 AP) *Daniel Barret: Display Case **Display Case (2) **Missing Sister (sends player to New Flagstaff) **Missing Sister (2) **Missing Sister (3) **Missing Sister (4) **Missing Sister (5) (1 AP, choice of Scoped Magnum Rimfire Rifle, .410 Squirrel Gun, or Lemke Arms 20 Gauge) NPC Faction Mission(s) *Hitomi Meiji: Protecting the Post (+500 Franklin's Riders rep) **Reclaiming the Packages (+500 Franklin's Riders rep) **Wiping off the Scum (+500 Franklin's Riders rep) **Postmaster's Decree (+50 Franklin's Riders rep) (Repeatable Mission) Other Town Mission(s) Neutral *Rachel Barret: Feast for Kings **Feast for Kings (2) (2x Fried Steak) *Ruth Kingsley: Brutal Methods **Brutal Methods (2) **Brutal, Perhaps... **...but Successful Nonetheless **...but Successful Nonetheless (2) **Delving Deeper **Delving Deeper (2) **Ezra's Hound **Ezra's Hound (2) *Hana Barret: Guard Duty **Guard Duty (2) **Guard Duty (3) **Coughing Up Armor **Coughing Up Armor (2) **Coughing Up Armor (3) **Coughing Up Armor (4) **Coughing Up Armor (5) **Sick Day **Sick Day (2) **Get Some Gear (Choice of: Chain Light Jacket, Kendo Training Blade, Mattock) **Message to Dad (sends player to New Flagstaff) **Hallmark Moment **Hallmark Moment (2) **Hallmark Moment (3) (sends player back to Barret Manor) Chotas *Yuvor: Give the Devil His Due **Give the Devil His Due (2) (Repeatable Mission) Enforcers *Cpl. Nasir al-Maliki: Heavy Fire **Counter Surge **Counter Surge (2) *Sergeant Calphas Brogdon: Supply Lines **Supply Lines (2) (Repeatable Mission) Lightbearers *Sister Sun Feng: Saving the Injured *Sarah Verence: Die by the Sword Techs *Ingrid Sulworth: Our New BFG **Our New BFG (2) **Our New BFG (3) **Our New BFG (4) (Repeatable Mission) Travelers *Ivan Quinn: Travel Supplies **Travel Supplies (2) (Repeatable Mission) *Laura Prentice: Dissent and Deceit **Dissent and Deceit (2) **Dissent and Deceit (3) Vistas *Carmen Solena: Ravaged Farmers (Timed Mission) *Ed Hsiao: Ravaged Farmlands **Ravaged Farmlands (2) **Ravaged Farmlands (3) (Repeatable Mission) Breadcrumb Mission(s) Valentine's Day Event Missions *Have a Heart (At the FT garage, Repeatable; 1x Heart-Shaped Gift) *My Bloody Valentine (1x The Heartbreaker) **My Bloody Valentine (2) (1x Valentine's Box) Notes *Be sure to click the Tourist Telescope (X:4345222 Y:5347559) for the Tourist: Barret Manor Achievement. Explorer Achievement Wastelander Achievement Completing the mission chains Hallmark Moment, Missing Sister, Ezra's Hound, Integral Domain and A Return awards you the following Wastelander achievement: Category:Barret Manor